The new age: Moon dangerous
by belafp
Summary: Continuacion de la saga de Despertar, contara el amor imposible de Anthony, el hijo de Nessie y Jacob, y una chica dividida entre 2 mundos de nombre Katheryn, que incluso cambiara la vida de todos, pero sin duda ambos sabran peleear por su amor, para vivir juntos...una eternidad...
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW AGE: MOON DANGEROUS.

Continuacion de los fanfics o libros, de la saga DESPERTAR. Desde el dia que lei estos fics me

Encantaron por eso estoy aquí para darles una continuacion a esos libros maravillosos, però

Aquí no me enfocare en Nessie y Jake si no en uno de sus hijos: ANTHNONY JACOB BLACK

CULLEN y a un nuevo personaje que cambiara su vida y la de su família, una chica que el vera

Como algo imposible y ella de igual forma vera a AJ, como su amor imposible...

Espero y les guste y grasias por leer.

THE NEW AGE: MOON DANGEROUS.

PARTE I

KATHERYN

PREFACIO:

_Ojos ced la ventana del alma ..._

Poder mirar hacia los ojos y ver las virtudes, defectos...todo el ser, percibir las

emociones y sentimientos, ver las cosas del pasado y el futuro de todo ser viviente y

no-viviente ...

Salir de la cotidianidad, córrer hacia la libertad, ante los ojos de la bella naturaleza del

Bosque, sentirme al final libre...hasta que... una frase se poso en mi cabeza y claramente yo la conocia bien _Mi unico amor nació de mi unico odio, pronto lo veo, però tarde lo conozco..._

Mi unico ¿amor? Nace de lo que ¿odio? , ¿Y que es lo que odio? , no entendia esas

Palabras talvez si tenia un significado y yo no sabia cual era, però no me detendria

hasta averiguarlo...però entonces... algo hermoso y maravilloso me sucedio... o Bueno

lo que nos sucedio, al mirar esos ojos color verde esmeralda sabia que o podria alejarme de el y yo no queria... si esto era maravilloso... el amor era maravilloso...


	2. Chapter 2

PRIMER CAPITULO:

CUENTO

KATHERYN

Romeo y Julieta... el amor no mira con los ojos si no con el alma... esa es una frase muy

Hermosa que dies mas que otra cosa. Si asi era el amor, o yo asi lo entendia base a aquella

Historia llena de trajedia y romance, se daba lo mismo entre mi padre y una Antigua mujer

De su pasado, un amor muy hermoso però que sin duda termino igual que con Romeo y Julieta

Por que Julieta finge morir para no casarse con alguien a quien no ama y asi poder estar con

Romeo, pero luego este al enterarse del mal entendido cree a su Julieta muerta y se mata para

Estar cerca de ella, pero luego al despertar ella se da cuenta de que su amado esta muerto y

Ella al final hace lo mismo para estar con el…

Papa y esa mujer, ¿Cuál era su nombre? asi DIDYME, vivian un amor muy bonito un vampiro y

Bueno otra vampiro. Pero aquí había un inconveniente DIDYME era la hermana de ARO y eso

Era algo sumamente malo ARO si dejaba que Didyme saliera con mi padre. Pero después de

Aro la usara,( porque Didyme tenia un don de hacer felices a las personas), como un distractor

Para sus enemigos, Didyme y Marcus decidieron un dia irse y hacer su propio clan, o como ella

Lo llamaba su nueva familia , pero ella cometio el gran error de decircelo a su hermano. Aro

No muy contento de eso se puso a pensar que perdería el don de Marcus sobre influir en las

Relaciones de la gente, asi que no podía permitirlo no lo dejaría y con el dolor de su corazón

Hizo lo mas espantoso del mundo que un hermano puede hacer a su sangre que le puede

Hacer a alguien que quiere con todo su ser, la alejo de Marcus pero no como una cosa

Cualquiera, si no que Aro…la asesino… para que no se fueran nunca mas y el no perdiera su

Poder. Marcus nunca se entero de quien mato a su amada pero si se juro algún dia encontrarlo

Y asesinarlo, Aro no dejo rastro de que el fue el creador de semejante horror y manipulo a mi

Padre, con los dones de Chealse, para que dejara ese propósito.

Claro papa me contaba ese cuento con otros personajes o alterava la historia de ROMEO y

JULIETA, pero esa era la trama 2 vampiros que se ama inmensamente pero por los deseos

Egoístas de otras personas que ambicionan mas poder sobre todo el amor no triunfo.

Era un cuento muy triste el amor de papa se le fue arrebatado por su propio "_hermano_".

Si el amor no miraba por los ojos sino por el alma, porque hasta el ser mas monstruoso era

Capaz de amar, y un ser tan dulce le correspondia ese amor…. Al pasar algunos años papa

Encontró otros ojos que mirar, eso ojos tan hermosos de color marron claro y esa dulce sonrisa

Ese ser tan bueno y puro que correspondio a su amor, era otro cuento, otra historia muy

Bonita.

Papa no se había dado cuenta de que yo era capaz de hacer o bueno de ver. Me di cuenta

Desde el principio que no solo eran cuentos si no la realidad papa se enamoro de DIDYME y

Después de mi madre ELIZABETH. Ese era su nuevo amor , su nueva vida… pero eso es otra

Historia que de igual forma tomo un trajico final, pero que por lo menos le dejo a papa un

Pequeño regalo…a su hija…yo su unico amor incondicional… hermosa luz de sus ojos…

KATHERYN.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2:

HISTORIA

Desde que soy pequeña solo he vivido con personas tan aristocraticas, elegantes y con mucho

Poder. Ellos eran como la realeza.

Crecer y saber lo que eres te resulta algo difícil de creer, però con mi mente tan madura logre

Comprenderlo, porque yo no era como cualquier niño(a), era diferente; mas agil, madura a mi

Temprana edad, sin duda diferente. Yo he sido criada entre la mas alta classe social, y claro en

Una casa tan confortable, lujosa y para mi bonita, Volterra , Italia y nada mas y nada menos

Que con los vampiros mas poderosos...Los Vulturis.

Aquella jerarquia, la llamada Realeza Vampirica. Ellos para mi eran como el intento fallido de

Una família, ¿porque?, porque no eramos de aquellos personas que se demuestran cariño

Però eso si habia una especie de _proteccion _entre todos ya que uno a otro nos _ayudabamos_

Claro los vulturis eran las unicas persones que conocia y con las que convivia, no podia salir y

Arriesgarme a que algun vampiro o Lobo quisiera desaserce de mi asi, asi que me mantenian

Custodiada en una torre para que no saliera a salvo que Aro o mi padre me necesitaran.

En aquella casa a la vez todos compartia un vinculo conmigo algo fraternal, Marcus claro esta

Era mi padre, Aro y Sulpicia eran una especie de tios muy sobreprotectores (al igual que papa)

Caius y Athenodora otros llamdos tios però con elos no me gustaba convivir demasiado eran

Muy _malvados _para mi incluso me daban miedo y de ahi todos eran mas lejanos ami, yo creo

Que no les gustaba tenerme cerca però no me importaba porque yo solo estaba con mi papa

Quien me queria, al parecer yo habia traido luz a su vida y ya no era tan serio o mirara la vida

Con melancolia, si al tenerme fue como un gran respiro para el, claro que al mirarme decia que

Miraba a mi madre Elizabeth...

Si naci de un amor entre una humana y un vampiro que anteriormente respetaba las reglas

Però que por ella rompio una, decirle a una humana la existència de vampiros. Papa me

Contaba la historia de cuando conocio a mi mama y por supuesto yo ya la habia visto atravez

De sus ojos.

Al parecer mis padres se conocieron en Inglaterra, donde papa había ido a un viaje donde

Tenían que atender, junto con los vulturis, algunos asuntos. Ellos se miraron por primera vez

Una noche cerca de un hermoso padro al parecer todos cazaban y mama iva a su casa pero se

Oculto en un árbol para que no la vieran _cuando_ ella quiso salir de su escondite se topo con los

Ojos color carmesí de papa, y el con esos ojos color gris verdoso, el la dejo irse. Mama al llegar

A su casa trato de tranquilizarse pero entonces recordó esos ojos carmesí y desde ese

Momento nunca los olvido.

Al pasar alrededor de 3 años mi madre viajo a Italia y al escuchar que se hace un festival en

Honor a un _santo _que libero a volterra de vampiros de nombre San Marcos, se dispuso a viajar

Hasta allí. Faltaban tan solo 5 dias para aquel festival, mama paseaba y encontro una especie

De Castillo y eso le causo intriga, però se alejo de la inmensa construccion.

Al llegar el dia del tan esperado festival algo sorprendio a mama, cerca de un balcon se

Encontraban 3 hombres de hermosas facciones, uno rubio y los otros 2 de cabellos negros,

Però sin duda el mas serio y de mirada oerdida le auso curiosidad y se acerco para verlo mas

De cerca. Papa tambien se percato de la presencia de Elizabeth, y entonces la recordo cuando

Fue a Inglaterra, pudo ver tambien grasias a su don, el sentimiento que comenzaba a tener ella

Hacia el y el con ella.

No cabia duda pasaran años el destino los reuniría cada vez, asi que papa se hacerco a ella

Cortejándola, el se enamoro se mi mama y ella de el.

Papa la transformaría para que fuera su compañera, porque el ya la amaba demasiado. Y los

Poderes de Chelsea ya no podían controlarlo, el amor de mis padres se volvia cada vez mas

Fuerte que ni Aro pudo impedirselo. El al final le pidió matrimonio a mi mama y se casaron en

Volterrra, un boda discreta pero muy bonita. No cabia duda alguna que a papa le atrajo ese

Escencia tan dulce y tierna que tenia mama y claro mi madre no solo era eso lo que tenia como

Atributo, ella era alta de esbelta figura, de piel entre blanca y bronceada, cabello de un

Castaño peli-rojo, cobrizo, y de ojos color gris verdosos, sin duda muy hermosa, poseía una

Forma tan grasil al caminar al hablar, papa pensaba que si ella ya era asi en su forma mortal,

Se preguntaba como seria su inmortalidad.

Al pasar su boda, y ella aun siendo humana ella le pidió una cosa, que en su noche de bodas,

Cuando ambos se entregaran el uno al otro, el no la transformara todavía, ella queria hacer el

Amor asi siendo humana todavía, le pidió, no prácticamente le suplico que estuvieran juntos

De esa forma. El al principio no lo acepto con mucho agrado, pero sedio ante eso.

En esa noche hubo pasión, amor, entrega incondicional, y a si pasaron 3 noches en las cuales

Algo intervino para que papa no la transformara, mama quedo embarazada de un hibrido,

Mitad humano-mitad vampiro.

Papa la llevo a volterra ante Aro para que se decicieran de mi, pero mama se los impidió,

De igual forma le suplico a Aro se humillo ante ellos para que me dejaran vivir.

-Hermano me sorprende que al pasar del tiempo encontrarías a tu compañera y que tan

Pronto la allas hecho tu esposa, y algo mas… dejarla embarazada. Marcus pensé que tu

Seriedad no te llevaría a estas cosas…-dijo Aro un tanto molesto y sorprendido con lo que

Su hermano hizo.

-no fue su culpa…yo le pedi que…que viviera conmigo toda experiencia humana y esto fue lo

Que sucedió.-dijo mi madre algo preocupada por lo que fuera a pasarnos.

-Aro, hermano se lo que hice y aceptare cualquier castigo que me asignes, pero lo que yase

Dentro de ella la matara este bebe es hijo mio y yo lo dejare vivir.-fue lo que papa dijo

Finalmente, tan firme y decidido.

-Marcus, hermano mio no pienso abandonarte ahora, con tal de que tu esposa y su hijo se

Queden con nosotros, no pasara nada despreocupate.-dijo aro, pero volvió a hablar-Ya pueden

Verlo todos al final el destino compenso lo que queríamos nuestro propio meztizo aparte de

Los que ya existen.-fue lo ultimo que menciono el vampiro de cabellera negra sonriendo

Malisiosamente.

Mama miro a papa preguntado con la mirada de que hablaba, pero el la calmo disiendole que

Pronto se lo diría y asi fue el le dijo todo sobre Edward y Bella y como ella había quedado

Embarazada de un hibrido de igual forma que mama lo estaba ahora, y también le explico

Que _Renesmee_ prácticamente asesinaba a Bella cuando crecia dentro de ella y que al nacer

La mato, pero Bella fue transformada a tiempo y que ahora es una vampiro que vive con

El clan Cullen.

Mama se impresiono con esa historia y también al igual que Bella sabia cuales serian las

Consecuencias de terner a un bebe mitad vampiro. Y asi pasaron 2 meses en los que yo

Mataba a mi madre lentamente le iva quitando vida claro que de igual forma le daban a beber

Sangre para que yo me alimentara. Un dia mama supo ya ya era la hora de traerme al mundo

Porque comenzó a sentirse mareada y callo al piso. Ela había sido trasladada hacia 2 semanas

Atrás a Venecia y ahí un vampiro con una dieta idéntica a la de Carlisle fue quien me ayudo a

Nacer, después mama fue la primera en abrazarme y llamarme _Katheryn _en honor a su madre,

Y darme un tierno beso, luego entro Aro y Marcus. El primero me sostuvo en brazos y

Papa estaba dispuesto a transformar a mama pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde, el

Corazón de mi mama dejo de latir, ya no había vida, había muerto, papa intento morderla

Que el veneno llegara a su corazón y le devolviera la no-vida, pero nada funciono, mi madre el

Ser mas hermoso, había muerto dando la vida por mi. Aro también se había encargado de

Aquel vampiro vegetariano matándolo para que no hablara con otros de lo que había visto

Con los vulturis.

Después de sus intentos fallidos de traerla a la vida fue en vano, papa se quedo al lado de

Aquel cuerpo, sin vida esperando a que reaccionara pero nada paso.

Al llegar a Volterra, papa no fue capaz de mirarme o de abrazarme, simplemente no me

Toleraba, porque yo había sido quien le quito la nueva oportunidad de amar, quien le arrbato

A su amada. Pero claro esa situación era comprensible, asi que los que me cuidaron fueron

Sulpicia y Athenodora.

No fue que hasta una semana después papa estuvo dispuesto a verme y al encontrarnos el me

Abrazo con tanto amor, ya no me miro como la asesina de su esposa si no como a su hija… su

Nuevo amor. Pero desde ese momento el se porto muy posesivo conmigo y no dejo que

Sulpicia y Athenodora, o, Aro se acercaran a mi. No había duda alguan que me queria mas que

A su vida, me crio con amor, aunque esto no se creyera posible, me cuidaba.

En tan solo unos meses yo ya aparentaba unos 7-10 años y por supuesto cuando aprentaba

Unos 2 años Aro al tocarme se percato de mi don y talvez por eso no me había asesinado,

Porque yo era lo que Aro había buscado por tanto tiempo…a alguien que le mostrara el

Pasado y el futuro de una persona.

Al principio eran sueños pocos claros pero con el tiempo descubri que al mirar hacia los ojos

A alguien eran capaz de ver su vidad pasada y futura, pero no solo eso si no que también

Podía percibir toda emoción de aquellos pensamientos. Era muy útil para Aro ver si había

Algún vampiro que no cumpliera las reglas, o cualquier cosa mas.

Por supuesto también vi el pasado de cada vampiro de la guardia y claro de Caius, Aro, el cual

Pude ver y sentir ese carácter tan ambisioso, y su secretos pasados, pero ese secreto me lo

Guarde muy bien.

También vi el pasado de papa como a Didyme y mi madre y sentir lo que el sentía.

Claro yo era la joya mas valiosa de la guardia de los vulturis y Aro y papa me daban lo que yo

Queria con tal de tenerme contenta…pero ¿a caso las cosas materiales eran importantes?

No de seguro habría cosas no materiales mas valiosas

Al final Aron tenia lo que siempre había querido a una vidente una joya tan preciada, pero que

No era tan feliz encerrada en esa torre como una prisionera. Escuchar tantas historias de amor

Y romances fallidos, no ese no seria mi destino, yo tenia que escribir y seguir mi propia historia…


End file.
